Radio telephones, commonly called cellular (or “cell”) phones, have become ubiquitous in recent years. Formerly the domain of the wealthy, or those in specialized professions for whom the great expense then associated with them was justified, radio telephones are now used by a majority of the population in this country and in many other regions around the world. Considerable leaps in technology have contributed significantly to this evolution. These advances have not only made radio telephone service available to many subscribers at a reasonable price, but they have also permitted great increases in the capacity of the communication networks providing the service.
The cell phone is so called because it is designed to operate within a cellular network. Such a network has infrastructure that switches and routes calls to and from network subscribers who are using portable radio devices. Rather than having one or two antennas to handle all of this radio traffic, however, the cellular network is divided into a great many smaller areas, or “cells”, each having an antenna of their own. A cellular wireless system has several advantages over a central antenna system. As the cells are much smaller than the large geographic area covered by a central antenna, transmitters do not need as much power. This is particularly important where the transmitter is housed in a small device such as a cell phone. In addition, the use of low-power transmitters means that although the number of them operating in any one cell is still limited, the cells are small enough that a great many may operate in an area the size of a major city. The mobile stations do not transmit with enough power to interfere with others operating in other cells, or at least those cells that are not adjoining. In some networks, this enables frequency reuse, that is, the same communication frequencies can be used in non-adjacent cells at the same time without interference. This permits the addition of a larger number of network subscribers. In other systems, codes used for privacy or signal processing may be reused in a similar manner.
At this point, it should also be noted that as the terms for radio telephones, such as “cellular (or cell) phone” and “mobile phone” are often used interchangeably, they will be treated as equivalent herein. Both, however, are a sub-group of a larger family of devices that also includes, for example, certain computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) that are also capable of wireless radio communication in a radio network. This family of devices will for convenience be referred to as “mobile stations” (regardless of whether a particular device is actually moved about in normal operation).
In addition to the cellular architecture itself, certain multiple access schemes may also be employed to increase the number of mobile stations that may operate at the same time in a given area. In frequency-division multiple access (FDMA), the available transmission bandwidth is divided into a number of channels, each for use by a different caller (or for a different non-traffic use). A disadvantage of FDMA, however, is that each frequency channel used for traffic is captured for the duration of each call and cannot be used for others. Time-division multiple access (TDMA) improves upon the FDMA scheme by dividing each frequency channel into time slots. Any given call is assigned one or more of these time slots on which to send information. More than one voice caller may therefore use each frequency channel. Although the channel is not continuously dedicated to them, the resulting discontinuity is usually imperceptible to the user. For data transmissions, of course, the discontinuity is not normally a factor.
Code-division multiple access (CDMA) operates somewhat differently. Rather than divide the available transmission bandwidth into individual channels, individual transmissions are spread over a frequency band and encoded. By encoding each transmission in a different way, each receiver (i.e. mobile station) decodes only information intended for it and ignores other transmissions. The number of mobile stations that can operate in a given area is therefore limited by the number of encoding sequences available, rather than the number of frequency bands. The operation of a CDMA network is normally performed in accordance with a protocol referred to as IS-95 (interim standard-95) or, increasingly, according to its third generation (3G) successors, such as those sometimes referred to as 1×EV-DO and 1×EV-DV, the latter of which provides for the transport of both data and voice information.
FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram illustrating the configuration of a typical cellular network 100 operable according to a CDMA standard. As mentioned previously, the entire geographic area covered by such a network (which is not shown in FIG. 1) is divided into a number of cells, such as cells 10 through 15 delineated by broken lines in FIG. 1. Although only six cells are shown, there are typically a great many. In the illustrated embodiment, each cell has associated with it a base transceiver station (BTS) for example BTS 20 for transmitting and receiving messages to and from mobile stations (MS) in cell 10, here MS 31, MS 32, and MS 33, via radio frequency (RF) links 35, 36, and 37, respectively. Mobile stations MS 31 through MS 33 are usually (though not necessarily) mobile, and free to move in and out of cell 10. Radio links 35-37 are therefore established only where necessary for communication. When the need for a particular radio link no longer exists, the associated radio channels are freed for use in other communications. (Certain channels, however, are dedicated for beacon 5 transmissions and are therefore in continuous use.) BTS 21 through BTS 25, located in cell 11 through cell 15, respectively, are similarly equipped to establish radio contact with mobile stations in the cells they cover.
BTS 20, BTS 21, and BTS 22 operate under the direction of a base station controller (BSC) 26, which also manages communication with the remainder of network 100. Similarly, BTS 23, BTS 24, and BTS 25 are controlled by BSC 27. In the network 100 of FIG. 1, BSC 26 and 27 are directly connected and may therefore both communicate and switch calls directly with each other. Not all BSCs in network 100 are so connected, however, and must therefore communicate through a central switch. To this end, BSC 20 is in communication with mobile switching center MSC 29. MSC 29 is operable to route communication traffic throughout network 100 by sending it to other BSCs with which it is in communication, or to another MSC (not shown) of network 100. Where appropriate, MSC 29 may also have the capability to route traffic to other networks, such as a packet data network 50.
Packet data network 50 may be the Internet, an intranet, a local area network (LAN), or any of numerous other communication networks that transfer data via a packet-switching protocol. Data passing from one network to another will typically though not necessarily pass through some type of gateway 49, which not only provides a connection, but converts the data from one format to another, as appropriate. Note that packet data network 50 is typically connected to the MSC 29, as shown here, for low data rate applications. Where higher data rates are needed, such as in 1×EV-DO or 1×EV-DV networks, the packet data network 50 is connected directly to the BSCs (26, 27), which in such networks are capable of processing the packet data.
Networks carrying both voice and data over radio links to a great many mobile stations, however, must use high bit rates produced through the use of high baud rates and high-order (for example 16-QAM) modulation schemes. Under these conditions the distortion from multipath and multi-user interference are exacerbated. Several techniques are currently being used to mitigate these types of interference. Even applying known corrective measures, however, the distortion may reach the level at which the system fails to meet its quality-of-service (QoS) requirements, especially in high-bit-rate applications. Needed therefore is a radio receiver that more accurately replicates a transmitted CDMA signal, even in the high bit rate environment required for 1×EV-DO and 1×EV-DV networks. The present invention provides just such a solution.